1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners in general and, in particular, to slide fasteners and the means by which coupling elements of slide fasteners are attached to mounting tapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognigant of slide fasteners, in which the coupling elements are attached to the mounting tapes by being secured to apertures or cut-outs formed in the mounting tapes. Examples of such slide fasteners are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,897 and No. 3,124,871 and British Pat. No. 446,336. At least two examples are known in the art of slide fasteners utilizing a mesh or wider weave area in the mounting tape for use in coupling element attachment. Examples of such fasteners are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,225,286 and 4,078,278 and British Pat. No. 1,418,585. No prior art is known which utilizes a warpless area of a woven mounting tape for such attachment.